Blondie
by Ambernot
Summary: Percy had his memory taken by the gods. Gaia got to him and taught him to be strong. All he wants to do is please his mother, until he meets a Blonde who claims to know him. Dark!percy
1. Chapter 1

Percy grew impatient as he checked his watch again. The idiotic cyclopes were supposed to be here over ten minutes ago to discuss plans. He hated working with monsters as stupid as cyclops, but Mother wanted needed him too.

He smiled at the thought of his Mother. Gaia had given him anything he needed and promised to give him whatever he wanted. She saved him when the cruel gods wiped his memory and wanted to send him on a stupid quest to get him killed. But Mother sent some of her children to save him. He quickly learned that the Gods were idiots and that his past life did not matter. All that mattered was cleansing the earth from both gods and monsters. All that mattered was making mother proud.

He glanced at his watch again. The monsters had now been 11 minutes late. He muttered curses under his breath. He wanted to taste the stupid monsters blood.

"Percy!" A female voice shrieked and suddenly there was a flash of orange with blond. He was tackled into a hug.

He growled and pinned the female to the ground with his sword. "Who the F### are you?" He demanded, but he paused as he looked into her grey eyes. Something in him stirred.

"Percy, it is me." She said. Suddenly she flipped him so she was on top of him. She sat on his chest. It was weird in itself, but the strangest part was the fact that he did not mind. "Seaweed Brain, where the Hell have you been?"

He flipped their positions again. He grabbed her chin and moved her head back forth so he could admire his face. He never thought someone could be so beautiful. Her grey eyes stared into hers. He glanced down her body and frowned when he noticed the orange tee shirt. A demigod. He was supposed to kill all demigods he found. He admittedly loved doing it. He loved the beginning and the tears. He loved the taste of the blood. But how could he do that to her? She was perfect.

"Mine." He responded to her. "You are all mine."

He never had such a sweet hopes. He had the desire to hold her and protect her. She would sit on his lap and tell him how much she adored him. She would look really pretty in pink. Perhaps he should get her a pink dress. Like a pretty little doll. He wanted her to be in his arms safe when everyone burned.

Mother had promised him whatever he wanted, but would she let him keep her. All demigods were threats against his mother. Still, Mother promised that he could have whatever he wanted. That was it! He would get her to swear loyalty to Mother!

She shoved her off him. "Percy, I ran into some cyclopes on the way. Luckily I killed them. But they said they were working with Gaia and a powerful half blood. We need to find him."

He simply laughed. "You are not too bright, are you, Blondie?" He reached out and played with strands of her hair. It was soft and golden. He bet it smelled nice too.

She stared at him as if she suddenly realized something. "Percy, you don't remember me, do you? That does not matter, we need to find the powerful demigod."

"Roman camp?" He asked. "Ohhhh, you mean the Purple shirts. They are harder to kill then the orange shirts, but they all fall either way." He started to laugh.

SHe realization flashed in her eyes. "Percy? You woke for Gaia? How could you? Don't you remeber me?"

He looked at her, and he suddenly realized that she knew him. Or in his old life anyway. He was not an idiot. He knew he had an old life with people he loved. He probably had different morals as well. None of it really mattered now. He served his mother now. She was all he needed. She saved him from the foolish gods and made him strong.

Still, he needed to deal with the blond. Killing her was completely out of the question. He never knew he needed a girl. But it would be lonely after all the mortals died. He could keep her to keep him entertained.

Now that the monsters were gone, Mother would not be pleased. But Monsters were a dime a dozen. This blond was one of a kind. Now he had to take the Blond back to the hotel, and out of those clothes. The orange shirt was basically a target.

He grabbed her by the hair and pulled. "Come."


	2. Chapter 2

_(Please review_

Annabeth winced as Percy pulled hard on her pony tail. He remembered her not enough to name her, but enough not to kill her. She was not sure how to take it. It was a mix of sad happy. On one hand he was ok. He was alive and well.

But he was not really ok. He was alive, yes. But he was anything but sane. At the moment he was nothing more than a puppet for Gaia. He said he had killed half bloods and seemed to enjoy it. It was heartbreaking. It was terrible. What if it got worse? What if he woke up and never forgive himself for what he did? Or even worse, what if he never got his memories back?

Calm down. If she panicked, nothing good would come from it. She was a daughter of Anthea. She needed to think logically, as that was her strength. She took a deep breath. Calm down and think this through. She had to handle this delicately.

"Please let go." She stated.

"No." He huffed. "You come with me."

"Dammit Percy!" She said. "I will come with you. Just f### let go!" So much for being delicate. But she was in pain and frustrated.

Anger flashed in his eyes and he pulled harder. She winced. Alright, the direct approach was not gonna work. He seemed to be stern. She needed to think of something else. Perhaps a softer approach would work.

"How about you hold my hand instead." She suggested. As stupid as the suggestion was, it was hard to think like this.

His eyes lit up lite a child on Christmas. Any previous anger seemed to disappear completely. "Really?" He asked gleefully. "We can hold hands?"

Gods, even brainwashed he was a dork. Perhaps she really could save him. "Yes." She said "But you have to let go first."

He let go and instead took her hand. He had a dopey grin on his face. He gripped it a bit tightly, almost as if he was afraid she would let go. Not that she would. She worried what would happen if she did. He could grab her hair again or something even worse.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"To the Hotel." He said as he turned to look at her. "Five stars. Mother only gives us the best. Soon you will see."

She swallowed. She did not like how tenderly he talked about Gaia. She needed to get him to see sense before he hurt someone else.

"Percy, I don't think that she is who you think she is. She is evil-" She let out a small gasp as pain shot through her skull again. He grabbed her hair forcefully with his other hand.

"Look, Blondie." He growled. "I like you for reasons I don't understand. But you are not to say one bad thing about mother." His mood seemed to do a complete switch. Again.

"But Per-" He pulled harder.

"Not one thing!" He snapped. "I won't kill you, but i can cause you pain. So much f##### pain."

She was scared. The look in his eyes was murderous. She never had that look directed at her before. It was scarier than anything she had to face before. He was currently a ticking time bomb at the moment and seemed to be easily set off.

"O-ok." She stuttered.

He smiled and let go of her hair. He gently kissed her on the forehead. "Good Girl." He praised.

He lead her to a car. She was unfamiliar with the name, but it was clear that it was a very nice car. Apparently he was not kidding when he said Gaia gave him whatever he wanted.

Speaking it Gaia, what was her angle? She had possibly the most powerful demigod of the generation, so what was she gonna do with him? What was he? Some sort of hit man? What about the prophecy?

Her thoughts were interrupted when he opened the passenger side door for her. "Thanks." She said as she moved to climb in. She paused when she heard another voice ring out. Her heart stopped.

"Percy?" Grover called.

Shit. She was so caught up in everything that was going on that she completely forgot that Grover had come with her in the search for Percy. They had gotten separated when they accoundered the Cyclops.


	3. Chapter 3

_(PLEASE do the read and review thing._

Percy cocked his head as he heard as a voice called his name. He grinned wickedly as he noticed a male in the orange tee shirt. Jackpot. The male did not exactly seem to have a godly era, so he was probably not a demigod. Still, anyone in purple or orange camp shirts were fair game. This should be fun! He can show his blondie how handsome he looks as he kills people!

"Blondie." He said "Stay back.

He giggled happily as he uncapped his pen. He was gonna have a blast killing whatever this is. He wondered he would beg for mercy or stay quiet. He really hoped that there would be begging. It was always better when there was begging. He could put a show on for his girly.

His thoughts were interrupted when her arm grabbed him.

"Percy, No." She scolded. "Grover is our friend."

He whined. "No. We don't need friends."

If anything, it made him want to kill the male more. Blondie did not need anyone besides himself.

The male approached Percy at running speed, His arms were spread as if he wanted a hug. Within moments Percy judo flipped him and held his sword at his neck. He giggled as he did so. Mother would be so proud and Blondie would be so impressed. This was perfect!

The male yelped out of feat like a goat. Percy chuckled and almost stabbed him through the throat when the blonde grabbed his arm.

"Percy, No." She insisted.

He tried to pull away, but she took the sword out of his hand. Percy growled and glared at her. She did not back down at his glare, which annoyed him.

"Grover, go." She pleaded. "This is not the Percy we know."

"I don't understand…" He said. "Percy, I am your best friend!"

"Blondie, give me back the sword!" He demanded. "Mother said I have to kill everyone in the orange t shirt freaks! It will be pretty, I promise!"

"Mother?" Grover gasped, his face paled slightly. "Annabeth, please tell me this is not what you think."

"Shut Up!" Percy screamed. "You don't get to speak."

ANNABETH POINT OF VIEW

Annabeth chewed on her lip. This was bad. Percy was very temperamental and unreasonable at this point. If she was not careful, Percy would kill his best friend. Percy already killed innocents, so she had no doubt he would easily do the same to Grover. She needed to get Grover away from Percy and back to camp to warn the others.

Now, the tricky part would be how to figure out to get Percy calm and happy. What worked before? Dammit, she knew what to do. She was not exactly happy about how she would do it. She prayed to the gods that it would work. She smiled so sweetly that it would put the Aphrodite kids to shame.

She gently put her hand on his shoulder. "Percy, why don't we ignore the goat. Let's go back to the car. Lets go hold hands."

His attention returned to her. "And cuddle?" The fury in his eyes disappeared.

She nodded and pulled him away from Grover. Her old friend quickly got to his feet. Percy moved his head to look over at Grover, but she quickly grabbed his chin and made him look at her instead. He smiled and stroked her cheek.

This was stupid, but it was the only effective method she had found with him so far. Normally he would roll his eyes and laugh at her if she ever tried this. Yet, this was not exactly her Percy. She was a daughter of Athena, she needed to be ready to be flexible. She could not overpower him.

Still, it was nice to see the same fondness in his eyes. She could almost pretend that it was her Percy looking at her like that.

"Can we leave? I am really tired and I want to cuddle?" She motioned for Grover to leave as she kept Percy's attention on her.

"Cuddle?" Percy asked.

She nodded and looked at the sword. He looked confused for half a second before she harshly brought the hilt of the Riptide over his head. He fell to the floor unconscious.

Grover cautiously walked up. "W-what did he mean by mother?"

Annabeth refused to let herself break down in front of her oldest friend. No matter how much she wanted too. She had to keep herself together.

"You have to leave." She explained. "Go back to camp and warn them that Percy is no longer himself. No matter what happens, tell them it is not his fault. He has been manipulated by Gaia."

"What about you?" Grover asked.

"I will try to help him." She said.

"But-"

"Do this for me, please." Annabeth begged. "I know I can help him. He is for some reason soft on me. I think part of him still cares for me."

Grover opened his mouth to protest, but then he shut it. He nodded and hugged her tightly. "Be careful."

She watched as Grover ran off. She looked back to her unconscious boyfriend. What in the Hades was she supposed to do now?


End file.
